All ABout Us
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Their's a new antiflock group out there,created by Itex. The Flock is in for a surprise when they find out one of their own is part of it. [MaxIIFang] Trailer up.
1. Chapter 1

They say  
Don't trust  
You, me, we, us

The flock will never trust me anymore, for I am their betrayer. I went with the School, they are the flocks worst enemies, my enemy. Now they are my family. They gave me wings, they gave me stregnth when the flock stopped believing in me. I have a feeling they knew I would go against the.

So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about

I don't feel a hint of guilt, with Max II, Ari, Omega and the new expirements at my side we will defeat the flock. No I am not the leader, but we will replace the flock. They are obsolete anyway.

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us

We won't be defeated, we share a common bond. Even though we have our struggles and fights, we're still friends. Evil can have friends...

We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If Itex shows any signs of trying to destroy us, we will turn our backs on them. No longer good nor evil...We will be rouges, even though we are already outcasts in the world.

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

If they hurt any member of our team, we feel the pain. But we will kill whoever did it, we're brothers and sisters and no one can break us.

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us

We are the re-evolution. We have faith in the by-half plan, but...We have our doubts about it. There's really no one to trust especially when they say they're gonna save us.

We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see

We'll take out Iggy first, his sight limits him.

Who we are  
Fear is the enemy

Nudge is next, there is so much fear behind her words...

Hold on tight  
Hold on to me

Angel and Gazzy need eachother, as soon as one goes down it'll be easier to take out the other.

'Cause tonight It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us There's a thing that they can't touch

Max...She'll put up the biggest fight. She'll be a threat...My angel. No, I must be strong...No emotion.

'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

We'll do this, we will fight, and we will win.

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

* * *

**Did you like the trailer? R&R for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Max..." Angel said quietly.

I looked over at my baby, her pale cheeks streaked with tears. "He's gone." she choked.

I nodded and scooped her into my arms, "I know."

"But Max...he's joined _them_." she whispered.

My eyes widend in shock.

No.

Not Fang.

He wouldn't.

He couldn't.

"He did." Angel said hugging me again.

"How do we tell everyone else?" I asked.

I can't believe this, I'm Max the leader...Who just lost her right-hand man.

"I'll tell them for you Max...Just don't break down." she said.

I smiled at her and sent back into the cave, only to be met by Iggy. "Max, Erasers." he whispered.

I jumped, I wasn't expecting him to randomly show up...that's Iggy for ya. "Go wake the flock." I whispered back.

I stood up and looked around for Erasers, but instead I saw kids...As they got closer I saw Ari, Max II, Omega, two other expirements I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting, and...Fang.

When I looked around I saw my flock, and hoped they were prepared for what they were about to see. "Max..." Angel said looking at me with a worried expression.

"Is that..." Gazzy started.

"Fang." Nudge said.

"Maybe it's Fang II." Iggy tried.

"I don't want to fight Fang...Maybe the other losers." Gazzy said.

"U and A guys." I said.

Iggy turned to look at me...Or whatever he does. "Fang's no longer part of this family Max. He's with Itex now, we have to fight him we cna't just run away."

"Iggy's right." Angel said.

"Okay guys, let's do this." I said.

We flew up and were met face to face with the people I hated...I just couldn't believe Fang was one of them.

"Max II." I spat.

"Trash." she said.

I lunged at her, but was blocked by Fang who grabbed my fist and twisted my arm until I heard a crack. I screamed, and Fang smiled! The bastard actually smiled! I looked around for my flock, ad saw Iggy and Omega. Iggy didn't stand a chance against Omega, and it showed. The way Omega moved, Iggy wouldn't be able to keep up. Then I saw Gazzy and one of the unknown expirements.

_The two unknowns are Micah and Leslie, Micah is a tiger-avain mix, and Leslie is an Eraser._

Jeb get out of my head! This is all your fault!

_I'm only trying to help._

Whatever.

I looked over at Nudge, she was fighting an Eraser, I'm guessing it was Leslie because Ari was taking Nudge down.

It's over...

I looked at Fang and Max II one more time before spitting in their faces. That wiped the smirks off! " You bitch!" Fang yelled grabbing my arm.

Of course it was the broken one, I felt unbearable heat. Fang lifted his hand, and I saw a burn mark in the shape of a hand...Fangs hand. "How could you?" I whimpered.

"Like it?" he asked.

Max II snickered and snaked her arm around Fangs waist.

"So you go for a fake, because you cna't get the real me?" I asked bitterly.

"He wanted the Max with the guts. He wanted the Max that was strong...You don't fit the description." she laughed.

A tear slipped down my cheek.

I know...I'm weak.

"U and A!" I yelled, and shot upwards.

The flock gave me puzzled looks and shot up after me, I saw Ari about to follow us, but Omega stopped him. They flew off in the other direction.

"Max?" Nudge said.

"Yeah?" I said wiping away tears.

"That wasn't Fang II was it?" she asked.

"No sweetie...It wasn't."

* * *

That was for DarkBlade98. Did ya like that one? lol 


	3. Chapter 3

**Itex**

"You're better at this than we thought." Omega said patting Fang on the back.

"When I told you I could forget about them and hide my emotion did you think I was lieing?" Fang asked.

Ari chuckled, "Well...Yeah."

Max II looked at her team and sighed, "Guys I think we should kill the flock one by one."

Micah, the tiger-avian mix looked her and frowned, the cat-like ears on his head twitched. "Why don't we just kill them all together?" he asked.

"Because, when one dies, they all get weaker." Leslie said.

"Exactly." Max II said with a smile.

"The director didn't say how to kill them, just to do it." Ari said thoughtfully.

"I say we start with Angel." Fang said.

"Wow...I'm not that ruthless." Omega said.

"I know taking out the six-year-old first? Plus she can just turn around and make you kill yourself." Micah said.

"I can use her powers against her." Fang said.

"How?" Leslie asked.

"Just a new ability I picked up." he answered darkly.

"I knew you would be a good addition to our little group." Max II said kissing him on the cheek.

"Take that somewhere else." Micah said in disgust.

"Awww is the wittle cat boy disgusted by kissing?" Leslie teased.

Micah was only 11, and hadn't hit puberty yet so he wasn't very interested in girls. "I'm not a little cat boy." he pouted.

Leslie scratched behind his ears making him purr in conent. Everyone laughed, even Fang could help but crack a smile.

See? Evil can have friends, and be funny.

"Kids!" said a voice.

All of the kids stopped laughing and looked in the direction of the Director, "I know you guys want to have fun and stuff, but right now I need to talk to you. You have a new team mate." she said.

The kids all walked out of the room and down the hall to the conference room. "Now she's also a little talkative but she'll help you get the job done." she said.

Fang thought about Nudge for a moment, but let the thought slip his mind.

They walked into the room and saw a girl, she was around 13 or 14 and had a big smiled on her face. There was another woman in the room, who Fang thought looked familiar. "Hi my name is Ella...Ella Martinez."

* * *

**Aren't I an evil little author? Ain't I? You know you love me!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Fang stared wide-eyed at the girl, "Ella?"

Her eyes widend also, "Fang?"

"You two know eachother?" Max II asked.

"Max? I thought you were part of the flock." Ella said.

"I'm not your Max, I'm Max II." she said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Fang asked.

"Fang, I have a right to be mad at Max too." Ella said.

"And what's that?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's kind of like Ari's situation, his father let some scientists genetically alter him and forgot about him. Once Max found her way to our doorstep, my mother had been obsessed with wings. That's how I got these stupid things." she said spreading her brown wings out.

"Parents...Gotta hate 'em." Ari muttered recieving a death glare from Jeb.

"Ella, has proved worthy and loyal. Now go make her feel at home." The director said.

The group ushered Ella into their rec room, "Welcome Ella." Leslie said with a smile.

Ella smiled back at her, "Once we kill Max, I'll be happy. So I'm glad to be welcomed."

"I think I'm gonna like her." Max II said with a smile.

"I already like her." Micah said lovingly.

"What happened to the whole you hate kissing thing?" Omega asked.

"Who said I wanted to kiss her?" Micah asked.

"Kids!"

Everyone groaned. "What does the broad want now?" Leslie asked.

"We got a sighting on the flock, you guys ready?" she asked.

A mumble of yes' and whatever's were heard. "Good, now go!"

* * *

"Ari, Fang you two have Angel right?" Omega asked. 

"Right."

"And after she's gone, we leave." Max II said.

"Either Gazzy or Max will follow." Micah said.

"And if they do, we kill them." Ella said.

As they flew around, and landed at the cave the flock was staying in. "Max!" Ella yelled.

"Wha?" Max said sitting up and walking over to Ella.

"What're you doing here?" Max asked.

"The school..." she said sadly, spreading her wings sowly.

"Who did this to you?" Max asked.

"The honorable Mother Martinez." Ella said rolling her eyes.

"She... But I thought..."

Ella shrugged and sighed, "Max I have something else to tell you...You have to watch out for someone else other than my mother."

"Yeah I know, Fang." Max sighed.

"No, me." Ella said punching Max in the face.

That's when Ari and Fang looked around for Angel, Micah and Leslie faught with Iggy and Gazzy, and Nudge faught with Omega. Max II was nowhere to be found.

"Ella..." Max whimpered.

"Not everyone want to be under your pathetic rule Maximum." Ella said stepping closer to Max.

She kicked her in the ribs, "Get up and fight." Ella said.

"Why..."

Max's voice was drowned out by a loud scream, that came from inside the cave. "Angel..."

Max shot up and ran inside the cave, all the fighting ceased as Max went to check on her baby. She pushed past Fang and Ari, who said nothing. "Oh God..."

Angel was covered in blood, but there were no visible gashes or cuts on her. Max knew her baby was gone, she just had a feeling. "Why?"

She turned around to face Fang and Ari. "Why!? Fang!" Max yelled.

She charged at Fang, and punched him in the stomach. To her surprise he didn't even flinch. She kept punching and kicking, "Ari, go help everyone else." he said in monotone.

Ari reluctantly nodded, and ran to help his team. "Why won't you die!?" Max yelled.

Fang grabbed her by the arm and flung her on the ground. Max let her tears go, they flowed down her face and fell onto Fang's black combat boots. Fang knelt down to Max's face, "Where's the real Fang?" she whimpered.

"He's dead." he said.

"How did you kill her?" she whispered.

"For me to know,a nd you to find out." he said standing up and walking out of the cave.

"Let's go!" Max II yelled.

Everyone took flight and looked back at the flock, Iggy's sightless eyes were staring into the sky with pure hatred. "Fang! I'll kill you! I swear to God I'll kill you! You coward! You sick coward!" Iggy yelled.

"Go ahead and try Iggy." Fang said quietly.

"Go ahead and try."


	5. Chapter 5

"Next on our list, Gazzy." Leslie said murderously.

"Can I take him out?" Micah asked.

"Eh, why not?" Max II said.

"Be careful that kid has bombs." Ari said shuddering at the memories of being pelted with them.

"Please." the 11-year-old said.

"No seriously, be careful." Max II said

"I can take the little twerp."

"Confident huh?" Ella said scratching his ears.

"We know you're just a big softy." Leslie said with a laugh.

"Max isn't going to be a big softy when she sees us." Omega said.

"She'll be broken, so will the rest of her pathetic flock." Fang said quietly

* * *

"Max!" Iggy yelled. 

I looked in the direction of my new right hand man. "Yes?"

God, I sounded like a scared little kid! What's with me? Oh yeah my baby just died. "Dinner." he said.

I walked over to my flock, we were now short two members...

"I'm not hungry Ig, you guys can divide mine up between yourselves." I said sitting down around the fire.

I looked at Nudge who was eating slowly, and not talking...She hadn't said one word since yesterday, when we buried Angel. Gazzy looked murderous, I knew he would probably try to kill Fang next time we saw him. Iggy had taken over, because I...Well I'm emotionally distraught. Big words for a bird kid huh?

"Max you gotta eat." Iggy said shoving the...whatever animal it was at me.

"No I don't Iggy, plus you guys need it more than I do." I said.

Iggy frowned and continued eating...Whatever it was.

"Iggy?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah Max?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

**(You guys are going to murder me, I mean come after me with pitch forks murder!)**

"Fang?" Max II said as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah?" Fang answered sitting next to her.

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" she asked.

Fang looked at her face, he loved Max II. He couldn't explain it, but the original Max couldn't compare to Max II. "Yes I meant it." he said.

"I just think you love the real Max." she said looking down.

"Actually I don't...You're better than the real Max. She was to bossy, and pushy...A big turn off if you ask me."

Max II laughed and looked back at Fang, "I'm glad you feel that way." she said kissing him on the lips.

Fang accepted the kiss and well I guess you know what happened from there...(**Don't make me explain, I'm not exactly at the age where I can explain what happened...Eh)**

* * *

I'm starting to get worried, we haven't seen or heard anything from Fang or his cronies since Angel died, and that was maybe a month ago. We've been waiting though, and right now we're ready to face them. We know their plan, to get all of us occupied then strike at the weakest one...Which next is Gazzy. They think they have us but they... "MAX!"

Crap.

I ran out of the cave and sighed, they were back. I spoke to soon, way to soon.

"Hello Max." Ella said coldly

"Ella." I said copying her tone.

"I won't kill you...But I will make sure you suffer." she said.

I lifted my leg, and waited for it to connect with her skull...But it never happened. I found I couldn't move my body, "Max don't struggle, it only makes it worse." she said.

Of course I struggled, and everytime I did it felt like my body was being crushed by a tremendous weight! "Ella let her go." I heard a voice say.

I felt the weight let up and looked at who saved me...

Fang.

I felt anger build up inside of me, and it got even worse when I saw my clone hovering behind him. "We let you go so you could see what was happening to your pathetic excuse of a flock." he said.

I looked over at the tiger-bird kid and gasped, he was...

* * *

**Again with the evil cliffie I know! **


	6. Chapter 6

The kids had pulled Gazzy's wings together and looked like he had broken them...Gazzy was plummeting...Towards the ground! I shot down towards him, but was stopped by that weight again. "Ella!" I said through clenched teeth.

Nugde tried to go after him, but Ari blocked her...They didn't gaurd Iggy!

Iggy went straight down and caught Gazzy! Score one for the good guys!

"Let's go!" Max II yelled.

And they all flew away. Dang it!

"Max, we hae to get him somewhere! Like a vet or something!" Iggy yelled.

"Right!"

So Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and I flew to the nearest town.

"So we're in Rancho Cucamonga?" Iggy siad.

Nudge giggled, "Cucamonga..."

"Anyway, let's find a vet. I don't think a real doctor would know how to treat bird wings."

We were taking a very big chance by going to a random vet, but Gazzy needs help.

* * *

"Micah, you said you would handle it!" Omega said. 

"Someone should've gaurded the blind kid." Micah said bitterly.

"Fang, Max II and Omega, you guys weren't doing anything at the time!" Lelsie yelled.

"Don't question me." Fang said.

"And I can't do much in my...Umm...Condition." Max II said quietly.

Fang rubbed the part of her back right between her wings, "Don't worry about guys, we'll get them next time." he said.

* * *

While Gazzy was being "fixed." Nudge and I walked to the store to get some food. Don't worry we left Iggy with him! Anyway as we were walking to the store we saw... 

"Max..."

"Yeah Nudge?"

"You see him don't you?"

I nodded and blinked.

There was Fang...Laughing and talking to other boys. "How dare he!" I yelled as I ran over to them.

At this point I'm blinded by rage, I get over their and punch Fang hard in the stomach.

"What the hell!" one of the boys yelled.

Fang stood up and took a few deep breaths, before talking, "What the hell was that for!?" he yelled.

"You know exactly what it was for!" I yelled.

"Nick, do you know this girl?" one of the boys asked.

"Nick?"

Since when is his name Nick? We haven't called him Nick since we stayed at Anne's...

"No, I don't know her." he said glaring at me.

Nudge had run over to us, and was glaring at Fang...Or Nick. "You killed Angel!" she yelled.

"Dude you killed someone?"

"No! I don't know who the hell Angel is!" he said in a frustrated tone.

"WHat?" Nudge said confused.

Nick walked away, towards and alley. his friends didn't follow, but we did.

We saw him unflod a pair of dark wings, and gasped, "So you are Fang!" I yelled.

"Who the hell is Fang!" he yelled snapping his wings closed.

"Nudge...I really think he doesn't know who Fang is." I said.

I snapped my wings open and smiled, "Wanna go for a flight?"

He looked at me in awe, "I didn't know there were..."

"Others like you?"

He nodded.

"Max, what're you doing?" Nudge asked me.

"Don't worry Nudge, I think we can trust Fa...Nick."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sapphira Adi- Everything comes together. I don't know if to take your other review as an insult or just a funny way of saying 'Please Review." By the way I don't like to follow MR3 so Ari will aways be alive until _I_ kill him off.**

**max ride girl-Yes it is totally confusing, but it's coming together don't worry.**

**DarkBlade98- I'm surprised you didn't find out her 'condition'...Let's see...When a boy hybrid loves a girl hybrid...Did that spark anything? lol**

* * *

**Max, Nudge, Nick.**

"So Nick, where you just born with wings?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"You don't remember staying in a dogcrate or anything?" Nudge asked.

"No...Look, you two have been asking me the same questions for at leat an hour, and if you don't mind I'd like to land." he said.

"Sorry Mr. Cranky." I muttered.

We all landed in alley near some old apartment buildings, we walked out in silence...Well I was blocking out Nudge so **I **walked in silence. "At least I can trust you guys." Nick said with a smile.

I just realized I had never seen Fang smile before, and he looks really good when he does it! "I've had to move a lot because I thought I could trust people..." he said.

So he's lived an actual life?

_Things aren't as they seem Max._

No shit Jeb.

_I guess you don't want my warning then..._

Warning? For what?

_Omega, Ari, Fang, Micah, Leslie and Ella are coming._

What about Max II?

_She's a little sick._

Umm, thanks Jeb.

Am I actually starting to trust him? "Max!" yelled Nudge.

She was pointing up at the sky, that's when I saw the bird kids from hell. "Nick you have to get out of here!" I yelled to him.

He looked confused but, started to run, "No running birdy boy." Omega said.

That's when everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at Fang, and Nick. Even they stared at each other. "You're supposed to be dead." Fang said.

"Huh?" Nick said.

Well he's not the only confused one around here! "Wait a minute! Hold the attack! Who's the clone?" Ari asked.

Fang straightend up and sighed, "I'm the clone..."

* * *

**It's still confusing I know...But it should be easier to find out what's going on.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Nick is the real Fang, he was captured and I was put in his place all of his memories are mine." Fang II said.

What?

"So what happened to Ni-Fang's memories?" Nudge asked.

"They were erased and new memories were put in thei place, he was put in a home with a family that is being paid by Itex. He believes that he was adopted by them when he was five." he explained.

"Itex told you all of that?" I asked.

He nodded and looked around, "Where's the blind one and the short one?"

"Well Gazzy's getting his wing fixed." Nudge said, glaring daggers at Micah.

The tiger boy growled at her and pulled his fist back, but was stopped by Fang II. "Save it Micah."

It was weird how he had the same mannerisms as Fang, they could both talk and not show any emotion on their faces. It's scary that we didn't notice...Nudge, Iggy, or the Gasman could be clones for all I know! "Either you guys leave, or we're going back to Iggy and Gazzy." I said.

"We have orders to bring you back to Itex dead or alive, and Mr. Nick over hear would be a nice bonus." Ari said stepping forward.

Nick looked like he was about to kill Fang II and possibly Ari if he had enough time. "Why do you guys do this to yourselves?" Nudge asked.

"You ruin our lives, then take us back to the school! I mean what kind of crap is that? We've been through enough thank you very much! We don't like being tailed across the United States just so you can see us tortured and expiramented on! It's ju-"

"Nudge your rambling was actually very meaningful, but not right now."

"You think we like doing this?" Leslie asked.

"Umm...Yes." Nudge and I said slowly.

"Ella and Ari are only doing this to earn approval from their parents, Max II and Fang II just want their own lives, Omega is literally programed to kill you and Micah and I are being forced to do this." Leslie said bitterly.

"You guys don't have to do this! You can leave!" I said.

Why couldn't they see it? They could leave if they really and truly wanted to! "Max just come to the school, we're in with the director we can make sure you guys aren't hurt...To badly." Ari said.

Now they were begging.

"No. We're not going to the school, we're taking the real Fang back to Gazzy and Iggy and we're leaving this town. If you want to follow us go ahead because we'll be ready to fight." I said with a bitter smile on my face.

"We knew this would be difficult. Ella go ahead." Fang II said.

Ella looked at me and I felt that weight again, "Let us go!" Nudge yelled.

"We can't do that." Fang II said.

Ari walked over to us with syringes in his hand. Where the hell did those come from?!?!?

The last thing I saw was Fang...Or Fang II.

It's really bad that I can't tell them apart.


	9. Chapter 9

When I finally woke up I was in a crate...A crate! Damnit! "Max you look tense." a voice said.

I looked through the bars to see none other than Fang II. "What do you want?" I asked through clenhced teeth.

"You know Max...I actually thought I was Fang. I thought I loved you and that I left you guys...I betrayed you. Then they told me...They told me I was actually a clone, that the real Fang was out there somewhere and that I was only created to make him look bad. Nice existence huh?" he said.

Why is he dumping all of this on me? It's not like I- wait...He said he thought he loved me. "If you don't love me...Then who do you love?"

"Max II, man I was so messed up...She was too, she thought I was the real Fang. She asked if I actually liked you...When I thought I was Fang I did, but now I don't." he whispered.

That is kind of depressing once you think about it, I mean what if you woke up one day and someone told you that you were just a clone. A clone that was given memories and lived someone elses life. Wait, is he sending me on a guilt trip? Oh well... It's working.

"So where's Max II exactly?" I asked.

Fang II blushed and looked down. Wow Fang's cute when he blushes...

"She's in her room...Um, preparing for the birth or her first child."

Eh?

Clone say wha?

He?

Meh...

"You and she? And that made a...Baby? Oh my..."

Well this was interesting, Max II was about to have a baby. Atleast I'll get to see what would happen if Fang and I...Wait Max! Ew quit it! Oh Jeez! "Anyway I came in here to get Ni-Fang over there so I guess I'll see you around." he said.

"Uh-huh."

I was still a bit dazed...

Fang II opened Fang's crate and pulled him out, wow I can't tell them apart...If Fang II all of a sudden went good he and Fang could be twins! It would be...Max stop it!

I really need to be focusing on getting out of here.

* * *

**I noticed that this story is reeeealllly confusing, like that book 'The Boy on the Bus.' that book was something else. Anyway r&r**


End file.
